


Coming back

by Donaji25



Category: Maroon 5, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Sherlolly - Freeform, Songfic, coming back for you (song), mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaji25/pseuds/Donaji25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continue from the last one (Daylight), based on Maroon 5's song "Coming back for you", read and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back

It had been a while now. Since he had left. She hadn’t heard a lot about his whereabouts, but Mycroft made sure to let her know that he was still out there with subtle comments or messages. It wasn’t much, but she was at least aware that he could come back anytime.

 

Still there were nights in which she couldn’t help but cry. Not only because his absence was so palpable, it had changed his friends a lot, it had made them mourn and remember him in weird moments, awkward moments that always made them look sad no matter what; no, she cried because he couldn’t see or imagine that and the change that it had started, and deep inside she knew that it was going to break his heart once he came back.

 

She tried to adjust to life like this, she had to let them know that however sad they were it was possible to stand up and keep going, of course she knew he was alive and they didn’t, but Molly Hooper had always wanted to spare everyone the pain.

 

Her job was not really the best when those kind of news were supposed to be given, she had heard many of her colleges break entire families with the way they presented the cause of death of some of their beloved ones, it was painful and difficult, she tried to be gentle and put emphasis on the good things, she couldn’t avoid the torrent of tears, but at least she wasn’t making them hurt more.

 

With that in mind she had tried to let everyone know that Sherlock’s ‘death’ had had no lasting effects on her, she had mourned with them, but she was also moving on. Maybe she shouldn’t have done that in the first place. Sometimes she wondered what it could have been, maybe if he hadn’t need to left and dismantle Moriarty’s network.

 

Maybe at some point he would have become friendlier with her, show everyone around that she did counted, like he had said, and maybe she would have believed it then. She couldn’t help but think sometimes that he had just said that to get her help without trouble. But then there was also that last night, that day that he had stayed with her waiting for the car that would start his journey.

 

She remembered his arms around her, it was just that, him next to her with his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace, she had fallen asleep without meaning to, and though she didn’t remember a lot from that night, she could remember the way he tightened his embrace every now and then, his hands roaming her back in a calming gesture, she knew he hadn’t really slept that night, and she would bet that he was nervous and even scared that night.

 

It was often in her day off that she would think about him, wondering if he was fine, if he had felt the cold of the night or if he had had the chance to eat something during the day, she wondered sometimes if he was injured or sick.

 

Looking at the same sky that we used to live under  
Are you thinking about the love that I took from us?

 

She had just finished her shift, it was early and she was looking forward to a full evening and the following day for herself. She looked up at the sky, thinking about him for a moment, no matter where they were the same sky was above them, and hopefully he looked up and thought about her as well. Again she allowed her mind to wander and play for her all those scenes that she knew will never be, him taking him by the hand, kissing her on the cheek with warmth and love…

 

 _When you close your eyes_  
Do you see me love?  
Am I keeping you awake?

 

She sighed; content with the images in her mind, in them at least he was there. With a smile on her face she made her way home. Once there she was greeted by Toby, rubbing himself on her legs as soon as she opened the door. She smiled and caressed his head before entering her flat.

 

There was a bunch of mail scattered on the floor, she picked it up and walked with it towards the kitchen, where she left her purse and took of her coat, starting to feel relaxed just by being home. She moved around the table in search for Toby’s food, once that was taken care, she went to the loo. Once she had refreshed and had kicked her shoes inside her bedroom she went back and prepared herself something to eat, she had some lemonade in her fridge and the weird but sunny day outside called for a fresh beverage.

 

She sat down, relaxing a bit more before reaching for the stash of mail. She had some bills to pay, nothing to worry about though, a letter from her mother that made her smile (no matter that she had a landline in her house she loved the old fashioned letters), and one single envelope, with only her address on one side, it looked a bit dirty and wet, as if it had been sent from a rainy place.

 

She turned it in her hands, trying to find something else to identify it, but there was nothing, and her address had been typed on so she couldn’t find out by the writing from who it was… Suddenly she figured it out, it had to be from him, there was no other explanation.

 _Whatcha scared about?_  
Are you giving up?  
When you know, you know, you know

 

 

She opened the envelope with shaky fingers; she took out the letter and had to cover her mouth with one hand once she saw the signature at the end of the page. Unlike the envelope the letter was handwritten, and signed by him, she had really missed looking at his hand writing, he used to make his own notes on her reports and that used to drive her mad.

 

 _You know that I'm coming back for you_  
Don't you worry girl  
Don't you worry girl  
You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry girl  
I'll be back for you

 

_Dear Molly:_

_I know a letter is the last thing you were expecting, but I think you’re tired of Mycroft’s ways to let you know I’m alive. And yes, just so you know it, I’m still alive, not sick, not badly injured, having food with regularity… tired. I add all of this because I know my mother would like to know, and if I’m not mistaken you are in contact with her, if she asks, please tell her._

_I’m not really used to do this sort of things, and I’m risking a lot by sending you a letter, but I’ve been thinking about you lately, I know it’s been harder for you than for the others. I just want to remind you that I really appreciate everything you have done for me so far._

_I hope you’ve been sleeping well, you do tend to worry a bit to much and have probably been crying and picturing dangerous things, just don’t give up hope. I promise you I’ll be back._

_So you better wait up_  
Keep the bed warm for me  
All night putting your whisper on me  
Giving that love and emotion that I know  
Cause I really mind what you do  
I'll be back for you  
Coming back for you

 

Molly’s heart was beating too fast, she could barely keep reading, the tears couldn’t let her see. She sniffed a bit and took a moment to calm down; she dried her tears and took a few sips of her lemonade, taking deep breaths and calming her fast beating heart before reaching again for the letter.

 

_I shouldn’t be thinking about mundane things, but I’ve been really missing a warm bed, yours was the last one I had the privilege to lay on… Now, don’t laugh, but I picture you sometimes, laying there, whispering prayers before you go to sleep, I don’t even know if you’re a religious person, and I doubt that would help m, but if you do it, and it calms your fears don’t stop._

_Maybe I’m just rambling, I blame John, he made me get used to human company and now I crave it very much. It’s weird, I guess, at least for me to be missing all the small conversation and inane things that we used to talk about, I have to say that you at least were very expressive, I keep remembering how you turned red and emotional every time I… ignore that, just so you know, I look forward to see the happy and exited Molly once I come back._

Molly couldn’t help but smile and feel a bit embarrassed at the crossed words on the page. Well at least he had noticed her struggles to act normal when he was near.

 

I know there are millions of miles in between our hearts  
But I will come running for you I don't care how far

 

_I’ve been coming and going for a long time, just a few weeks ago I finally left Europe, but you probably know that I’m not telling you where exactly I am, there are a few miles between us right now, so probably it’s been sometime since I wrote this letter, it’s interesting how entertaining it is to think of what I’ll be doing by the time you read it._

_You’re aware that if you ever need something you can call Mycroft, aren’t you? For anything, I mean it, if it’s something very important I might even show up… if I can of course. The following nights promise to be difficult for me; I sometimes wish I could have John or you near so I could trust on having good medical attention._

_When you close your eyes_  
Do you see me love?  
Am I keeping you awake?  
Whatcha scared about?  
Are you giving up?  
When you know, you know, you know

_Ok, maybe that was not something good to tell you. Now you’re going to dream about me bleeding and in pain and that wasn’t my intention. Sorry. I would rewrite this, but I’m afraid this is the only sheet left from what I had and I should admit that the first five sketches were messier than this one. Anyway I promise to be safe and stay alive. You must also say that to my mother._

_I’m going to send this, first hour tomorrow, I know I’ll regret it later, but at least I’m not keeping it to myself anymore. Just, take care, keep praying, keep being the happy and great woman I remember and know. I’ll need that once I come back, I’m coming back, don’t forget it. I’ll be back for you All of you._

_Ashamed and homesick._

_Sherlock Holmes._

_You know that I'm coming back for you_  
Don't you worry girl  
Don't you worry girl  
You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry girl  
I'll be back for you  
So you better wait up  
Keep the bed warm for me  
All night putting your  whisper on me  
Giving that love and emotion that I know  
Cause I really mind what you do  
I'll be back for you  
Coming back for you

Molly rolled her eyes at what he had wrote, it was short and confusing, maybe that’s how he was feeling at the time, but it made her happy. She held the letter close to her chest for a moment, before placing it again inside the envelope and deciding to place it inside a book on her shelf so no one could find it.

 

He wanted to come home, he missed his friends and family, he still cared about them, about her. She hoped that his mission would be completed soon, it had been almost two years now, he should come back soon. And she couldn’t be more exited, she’ll wait.

 

 _You know that I'm coming back for you_  
Don't you worry girl  
Don't you worry girl  
You know that I'm coming back for you  
Don't you worry girl  
I'll be back for you  
So you better wait up  
Keep the bed warm for me  
All night putting your  whisper on me  
Giving that love and emotion that I know  
Cause I really mind what you do  
I'll be back for you  
Coming back for you


End file.
